Felidae (Musical)
'''Felidae: The Musical '''is a Broadway musical based upon the 1994 German film ''Felidae ''and the 1989 German thriller novel of the same name of which the film was based upon. It takes many creative liberties, far more than the film, and is made much shorter than the novel, but longer than the movie. It is 2 hours long, with a 15 minute intermission. It was adapted into a musical by Stephen Sondheim, with songs written by Boy George, Frank Wildhorn, and Stephen Sondheim. It premiered on Broadway November 3, 2024, celebrating the 30th anniversary of the movie release, and premiered in Germany later that year. Musical Numbers Act 1 * "Overture" - A Composition Played Before The Musical * "Felidae" - Sung By Francis As He Describes The Story Itself Beforehand, Only Song From The Movie * "New Moon Rising" - Sung By Francis After Discovering The First Murder * "No Escape" - Sung By Professor Julius Preterius And The Ensemble During Francis' Nightmare, The Shortest But One Of The Most Intense Songs In The Musical * "Blood Red Sky" - Sung By Felicity When She First Meets Francis, As She Informs Francis Of Her Information, And Is Joined In By Francis Later In The Song * "Bits Of Data" - Sung By Pascal/Claudandus As He Shows Francis The Program He'll Store All Data Of The Murderer Inside A Computer, Of Which He Knows How To Utilize Mysteriously * "Go On Home" - Sung By Kong And The Hermans, In An Attempt To Intimidate Francis And Bluebeard * "Felidae (Reprise)" - Sung By Francis, As He Declares He'll Do Whatever It Takes To Discover The Killer, The Final Song Of Act 1 Act 2 * "Not As It Seems" - Half Sung, Half Dialogue From Francis, Professor Julius Preterius, Pascal/Claudandus, The Scientists, Lab Cats, And The Ensemble As Francis Reads The Scientists' Journal, And A Flashback Of The Experiments As He Sings, One Of The Most Intense Songs In The Musical, With Elements Of No Escape In It * "Bits Of Data (Reprise)" - A Brief Reprise Sung By Pascal/Claudandus As His Role As The Murderer Starts To Become More Apparent To The Audience * "Cult Meeting" - Sung By Francis, Pascal/Claudandus, Bluebeard, Felicity, Pepeline, Jesaja, And The Cult Cats During The Meeting, In Which Pepeline Reveals That Claudandus Didn't Die, And Her Identity As The Great-Granddaughter Of Joker, The Longest Song In The Musical * "I See Now" - Sung By Felicity As She Places The Final Pieces Of The Puzzle Together And Decides To Try To Warn Francis * "Felidae (Reprise 2)" - Sung By Pascal/Claudandus As He Reveals His Name, His Role As The True Murderer, And His Plan To Bring Back The Egyptian Breed Of Cat By Eradicating The Other Breeds To Francis, Being Another One Of The Most Intense Songs In The Musical * "Final Confrontation" - Sung By Pascal/Claudandus, Francis, Bluebeard, Felicity, Kong, The Hermans, The Ensemble, The Scientists, Professor Julius Preterius, And Pepeline, During The Final Confrontation/Battle Between Francis, The Other Cats, And Claudandus, By Far The Most Intense, Emotional Song In The Musical, Featuring Parts From Felidae, Not As It Seems, Francis Has Come, New Moon Rises, Cult Meeting, No Escape, Bits Of Data, And Blood Moon Rising, Only One Minute Shorter Than The Longest Song In The Musical * "Felidae (Finale)" - The Finale Of The Musical, Sung By Every Character, Of Which Is Sung After The Death Of Pascal/Claudandus, And Ends The Musical Similarly To The Movie, An Optimistic Yet Still Dark Note Characters Francis * Role In Musical: Lead * Gender Of Portrayer: Male * Age Range: 25-40 * Vocal Range: Tenor-Baritone Bluebeard * Role In Musical: Lead * Gender Of Portrayer: Male * Age Range: 35-50 * Vocal Range: Baritone-Bass Claudandus/Pascal * Role In Musical: Lead * Gender Of Portrayer: Male * Age Range: 40-60 * Vocal Range: Bass Felicity * Role In Musical: Lead * Gender Of Portrayer: Female * Age Range: 25-40 * Vocal Range: Contralto Jesaja * Role In Musical: Minor, But Important To The Plot * Gender Of Portrayer: Male * Age Range: 40-70 * Vocal Range: Baritone Kong * Role In Musical: Minor * Gender Of Portrayer: Male * Age Range: 30-45 * Vocal Range: Baritone The Hermans * Role In Musical: Minor * Gender Of Portrayers: Both Male * Age Range: Both 25-35 * Vocal Range: Tenor Professor Julius Preterius * Role In Musical: Supporting, But Important To The Plot * Gender Of Portrayer: Male * Age Range: 40-70 * Vocal Range: Tenor-Baritone Joker * Role In Musical: Minor, But Important To The Plot * Gender Of Portrayer: Male * Age Range: 40-60 * Vocal Range: Baritone-Bass Pepeline * Role In Musical: Supporting * Gender Of Portrayer: Female * Age Range: 18-25 (Although she's a kitten, the content of this musical makes a child unsuitable to participate.) * Vocal Range: Mezzo-Soprano Gustav Lobel * Role In Musical: Minor * Gender Of Portrayer: Male * Age Range: 40-45 * Vocal Range: Doesn't Matter, As He Only Sings During The Finale Archie * Role In Musical: Minor * Gender Of Portrayer: Male * Age Range: Same As Gustav * Vocal Range: Same As Gustav Victims Of Murder/Lab Cats * Role In Musical: Minor, But Important To Plot * Gender Of Portrayer: Depends On The Character * Age Range: Depends On The Character * Vocal Range: Depends On The Character, As They Only Sing During The Finale Scientists * Role In Musical: Minor, But Important To Plot * Gender Of Portrayer: Depends On The Character * Age Range: Depends On The Character * Vocal Range: Depends On The Character, As They Only Sing During The Finale Cult Cats * Role In Musical: Ensemble * Gender Of Portrayer: Depends On The Character * Age Range: Depends On The Character * Vocal Range: Depends On The Character Ensemble * Role In Musical: The General Ensemble/Chorus * Gender Of Portrayer: Depends On The Character * Age Range: Depends On The Character * Vocal Range: Depends On The Character Cast Original Broadway Cast * Jeremy Jordan as Francis * Michael Lanning as Bluebeard * Tim Curry as Claudandus * Carrie Manolakos as Felicity * Christopher Gurr as Jesaja * Eric Anderson as Kong * Trey Parker and Matt Stone as The Hermans * Stephen Carlile as Professor Julius Preterius * Quentin Earl Darrington as Joker * Celeste Javier as Pepeline * Andy Huntington Jones as Gustav Lobel * Cameron Pow as Archie * TBA as Victims Of Murder/Lab Cats * TBA as Scientists * TBA as Cult Cats * TBA as The Ensemble Differences From The Film/Novel * The musical is noticeably lighter than both the movie or novel, sparing Felicity, developing her and Francis' relationship, and making many of the deaths less gruesome, or not even there at all. * Felicity is spared in the musical, develops a romantic relationship with Francis, and becomes his mate. * Felicity is given a far, far larger, much, much, much more prominent role in the musical for this reason, becoming a main character. * Pepeline is given a much larger, much more prominent role in the musical, but not as large as Felicity. * The character Nhozemphtekh is completely cut from the musical, though she is seen, or at least a similarly dressed/looking she-cat in the ensemble. * Pepeline is also changed back into a black and white Harlequin, like in the novel, unlike in the movie, in which she was a Turkish Van. * In the novel and movie, during the final battle with Claudandus/Pascal, only Francis is present. However, in the musical, Bluebeard, Kong, the Hermans, Felicity, Pepeline, and the rest of the cats appear to assist in the battle. * Bluebeard attends the cult meeting. * The sexual scenes were removed, due to the exclusion of Nhozemphtekh. Along with this, almost all mentions of sex in general were removed, to focus more on the drama and action. * Francis is much younger in the musical than in the novel or movie, in which he was fairly old, being a young adult tomcat in the musical. * Solitaire's death is greatly toned down, with only her throat slashed, without her stomach and uterus ripped open. It is also only stated by one of the Hermans that she was pregnant. * Pepeline, along with her far larger role, is made more mature than portrayed in both. Trivia * The musical uses an animal actor, being a black and white real cat that is used to represent Francis at the beginning and end briefly and was professionally trained. Category:Broadway musicals Category:Musicals Category:Musical Category:Musicals based on films Category:Horror Category:Crime Category:Thriller Category:R Rated Movies